


Alpha's Mate

by kugure



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Stiles, Established Pack (Teen Wolf), M/M, POV Erica Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Why the hell these people kept trying to kidnap and hurt Stiles just to get to Derek? The answer was way beyond Erica. Stupid people were just everywhere.





	Alpha's Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen the sun since Saturday because the weather has been very cloudy, extremely windy, and wet, and it's such a nice weather to stay in and write some Sterek, don't you think?
> 
> Hit me up also on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09) if you want :3

When Erica followed Derek into their den and felt her alpha grew tense, she immediately knew that there was something wrong. So, she rushed inside, right behind Derek, to find Danny, Isaac and Scott in the living room, looked stressed out.

Erica was still standing behind Derek so she didn't see it, but she was sure Derek was doing his eyebrow thingy to replace a verbal question because a moment later, Danny spoke up to answer.

“They kidnap Stiles.”

 _Oh God._ Erica felt like her heart stopped for a moment there.

Derek growled, low and menacing and Erica knew that he was worried as hell.

“Find him. _Now_.”

And without anymore questions, the werewolf betas and Danny started to move, to locate their Alpha's mate.

* * *

It was sure that the ones behind the kidnapping was the vampire coven which had been messing with them for the past few days; taunting Derek about the secret of Nemeton and wanted the power to themselves. They haven't managed to get rid of them out of Beacon Hills though, because they still couldn't find their nest yet. Derek or even Peter didn't have any knowledge about vampires that could help them locate their nest, except they had lived for thousand years old minimum. And as such an old creature, they could mask their scent very, very neatly. Even to werewolves’ nose.

However, under duress, Peter, Lydia and Danny managed to narrow the area. Though it was still pretty wide area to cover.

“I really hope that the myth about mates can sense each other's location is true right now,” Peter mumbled, “It would make everything much, much easier.” Derek didn't bother to growl at him as he studied the area in the map presented before him.

“We're gonna split up,” Derek said, everyone nodded. “Peter, Lydia, Jackson, you cover this part,” he pointed at the map. “Cora, Scott, Allison,” he nodded at the three as he dragged his finger to another side of the area in the map. “Danny, you stay in the den. Call Chris and Deaton for damage control. And Isaac, you go to the Sheriff station. _Don't_ tell him anything, but make sure he's safe.”

Erica could feel everyone shivered at the mention of Sheriff. And Derek turned at her and Boyd. “You two come with me,” he said, and Erica nodded.

“If any of you found Stiles,” Derek said again, looked at everyone in the room. The tension was so thick Erica was sure it could cut through diamonds. “If you found Stiles before me, call me immediately. Be extra fucking careful.”

And if Derek had started cursing in briefing like this, Erica knew that situation was very serious.

It had been two hours since the first time they noticed that Stiles was being kidnapped anyway.

* * *

Three and half hours after they noticed that Stiles was being kidnapped, Erica could feel that Derek was getting impatience. They had been searching the whole area without any results after all.

“Calm down, Derek,” Erica tried, only to get Derek hissed at her.

“Calm down?” he repeated in an angry growl. “ _Anything_ could happen in three hou--”

“Do you hear that?” Boyd cut him off, much to Erica's relief because she didn't want to being chewed by her agitated alpha.

She tried to listen at what Boyd was talking about, and then she got it.

A whimper.

She exchanged shocked glance with Derek, before Derek turned around and said, “This way,” then led them towards the source.

Erica could hear the whimper louder and louder now, as they got closer to the location, and it made her very uneasy. Derek stopped in front of an abandoned building near the unused train rail. Erica knew the whimper came from inside the building. Derek's whole body tensed in front of her, but Derek still reached out to open the rusty door, and slipped inside silently. Erica followed behind him, and let Boyd slipped inside after her.

Inside, was dark. It wasn't a problem for them though. The whimpering was so close now, and Erica could also hear choked sound. She gulped, still following Derek as silently as possible and when they got further inside, they saw it.

Around twenty vampires. And Stiles in the middle.

All vampires were hanging from the air, bloody, and even paler than supposed to be. Erica didn't smell any blood though, and he was grateful for that. Because even without the smell, the view was enough to make her wanted to puke. Some vampires had their limbs being teared apart already.

Erica and Boyd stopped before they got to close, and when Derek took another step closer, Erica whispered, “Be careful.” Derek didn't give any indication that he heard her, but Erica knew she didn't need to worry about Derek.

“Stiles?” he called. Stiles still didn't move from his spot in the middle of the floating vampires that was still whimpering and choking. Stiles still stood there, head down and shaking a little. “Stiles?” Derek tried again. “It's me.” Derek was few feet away from Stiles now, and as he moved closer and closer until he could finally reach Stiles’ shoulder, he said again, “It's me, Stiles. The pack is fine. _I'm_ fine.”

The reassurance seemed to be the one who managed to snap Stiles out of whatever it was happening in his head. Stiles looked up, his eyes were all black like charcoal and all the floating vampires fell down with disgusting sound as their body hit the floor.

“They said they wanted to kill you. Sacrifice you to the Nemeton,” Stiles said. His voice full of rage. “And then annihilate the whole pack, my dad, and the rest of the town once they got the Nemeton power.”

Derek was standing chest to chest with Stiles now. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's frame, and pulled him in a hug. “That won't happen,” Derek said. His voice soothing. The kind of voice Erica knew only for Stiles. “You stop them, Stiles. But you need to calm down now. I'm fine, alright? Everyone's fine. Your dad is with Isaac right now.”

Erica could hear Stiles tried to match his breathing with Derek's, and it might took a while, but he managed. When he pulled out from Derek's embrace, his eyes were back to the normal amber color. He looked around and sighed deeply. “This is gonna be hell to clean up,” he said. “I'm sorry.”

“It's okay, it's okay,” Derek said, sounded relieved now as he pressed a soft kiss to Stiles’ forehead. “Danny already in contact with Chris and Deaton for it.”

A loud choked sound caught their attention, made Stiles and Derek looked away from each other. The sound was coming from the vampire Erica recognized as the leader of the coven. Even though he was without fangs now. Instead, there was a two bloody hole on his gums, where his fangs had been pulled out forcefully.

Stiles flicked his wrist once and he stopped choking, coughing blood on the floor instead.

“You human—”

“I’m The Alpha's Mate. Show some respect,” Stiles cut him off, but apparently after his rage died down, he took some pity towards him. Stiles flicked his fingers at him and the bleeding stop.

“You and your coven should walk away from Beacon Hills,” Derek said, “Don't come back. Don't mess up with my mate anymore. You know what he's capable of.”

Reluctantly, the vampire nodded. Stiles sighed again, did a wave with his hand that made all vampires frozen in place. “That should be enough to keep them in place until Chris and Deaton come for clean up duty.”

Derek nodded, and walked behind Stiles towards the exit, where Erica still stood with Boyd. “Sorry to make you guys worried,” he said, offered his hand to Erica and Boyd who smiled and tilted their head a little before letting Stiles pulling them into a hug. “I thought it would be nice to be kidnapped and found out where their nest actually is. But then he starts threatening Derek and my dad and you guys and…”

“You lost it?” Erica finished for him, as Stiles led them out of the building. Stiles nodded guiltily. Erica chuckled softly and shook her head at Stiles. “Seriously, your overprotectiveness towards us is way worse than Derek's.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, but chuckled too. “You can call the others. Tell them all okay now,” Stiles added to Derek, to which Derek howled and Erica felt the tension left her shoulder immediately. The alpha and his mate were fine, and the whole pack had known that.

“No more getting kidnapped though,” Derek said, furrowed his eyebrows at Stiles. “This, already the fifth in seven months.”

Stiles pouted at Derek. “But it's nice to see you walk in like a hero to save a damsel in distress! It's hot, Derek!”

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles this time, didn't bother giving him any respond while Stiles kept trying to justify his action. Erica just exchanged glance with Boyd, both grinned at the two antics.

Why the hell these people kept trying to kidnap and hurt Stiles just to get to Derek? The answer was way beyond Erica. Stupid people were just everywhere.

It should be common sense that Alpha's Mate wasn't someone you should mess up with. Especially if he was someone like Stiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm loving the idea of how Stiles is BAMF and Derek is the only one who can calm him down. That's why Derek is so worried that Stiles got kidnapped, because at some point, the kidnappers must make Stiles angry and it would be ugly.
> 
> And tbh, if I were an enemy in Sterek fanfic, I would rather take Derek down by befriending Stiles so damn hard. Because Stiles got Derek wrapped in his fingers and Stiles like you, mean Derek has to like you too. It's better idea than kidnapping and hurting Stiles to make Derek obey your command. Derek will rip your throat out with his teeth instead.


End file.
